Darkmont Academy
by kickisperfect
Summary: Kim, Grace, and Kelsey are going to a high school called Darkmont Academy. There, they meet Julie. Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton are also going to Darkmont. Once they meet, will love bloom? And will Kim remember her past with a certain brunette? Mostly Kick. Rated T but it's really minor.
1. Welcome to Darkmont

**Hi! I'm Alyssa (Bella's sister) and this is my first story on FanFiction so please go easy on me! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Kickin' It_.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Darkmont!

**Kim's POV**

* * *

"Kim! Zip up your suitcases!" Mom shouted. She's been giving me demands every 7 seconds! Ever since I started packing, she's been doing it. We're currently downstairs, me waiting for Grace, Mom sitting down.

I sighed. "I'm done everything mom! Grace's dad is coming to pick me up soon." Grace O'Doherty is my best friend ever since we were in diapers. We met Kelsey Vargas 2 years later and we just started hanging out together ever since. Grace, Kelsey, and I are all going to the same high school, _Darkmont Academy._

And according to Kelsey, it's a 3-hour drive from Seaford.

"Okay. I'm just going to be so lonely without you here." Mom stood up and kissed my forehead. Soon, she started to tear up. I rubbed her back.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I literally jumped up. "I'll get the door!" I opened it up and saw Grace in her stunning outfit and Kelsey in her beautiful sundress. Mr. O'Doherty (Grace's dad) was in the driver's seat. I waved to him and he waved back.

"What's up, girlfriend?" Grace asked. We laughed and I let them in.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Crawford." Kelsey stated, Mom waved back. "Where's the Mr.?

Mom blushed. "He went to work this morning but, Kim and his dad had a moment together."

I chuckled as I remember when Dad was fake-crying. "Yeah." I checked my phone, 11:38AM! "Shoot! Grace, we need to go now!" I showed her and Kelsey the time and they both gasped. We quickly got all my suitcases into Grace's car.

"Bye, sweetie! Have fun! Don't forget to communicate with me!" Mom said, crying.

As I got in the back, I noticed Grace looked different….same hair….same personality….her perfume! "Grace, what perfume are you wearing?"

Grace looked at me, "Oh this? It's the new Sassy Sasha perfume from Forever 21. It was only 99 cents since it came out yesterday!" Her dad started driving. She smelled like cotton candy and cherry.

"I got one too!" squeaked Kelsey beside me. She looked inside her Gucci bag and pulled out a Sassy Sasha bottle. It's pink and yellow.

"Aww, man! I would've been there with you two but, my mom made me pack. But, I was already done!" I complained. Grace turned and winked at Kelsey.

"Wait…" Kelsey dug in her Gucci bag again and pulled out a brand new Sassy Sasha bottle! "we were sad you couldn't come with us so, we bought you one!" My mouth formed an O as Kelsey handed it to me.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" I opened the bottle as quickly as I could and sprayed it all over myself. Mmm, cotton candy. Kelsey and Grace chuckled. I just smiled.

* * *

_Time Elapse: Darkmont Academy_

After 2 and a half hours of games, laughing, driving, and eating, Kelsey fell asleep.

I checked my phone again, 1:52PM. "Grace, are we there yet?" I asked like a 5 year-old.

"Almost there, Kimmy bear." Grace answered like a 5 year-old too. We both laughed which caused Kelsey to wake up.

"Would you guys shut up? Somebody's trying to sleep here." Kelsey said, her eyelids dropping. Grace and I laughed again so now, Kelsey is wide awake. "I hate you people."

"Well, you won't hate me now…we're here!" Grace exclaimed. In front of me was a big white building, covered with blue windows. I'm guessing those are the boys' dorms. Next was a bigger white building, covered with pink windows this time. This must be the girls' dorms. The rest were the same, big navy blue buildings which I'm guessing, are the classrooms.

Once we found a parking spot, I jogged over to find a brochure of Darkmont Academy. Then, I jogged back to Grace and Kelsey, who were helping Grace's dad take down the suitcases.

"Kelsey, Grace come here." They came closer to me. "It says here that there are only 5 classes a day; Homeroom, Science, Math, LUNCH, P.E., then English on Monday. The whole week are different classes. There's a cafeteria, gym, music room, library, courtyard, swimming pool, a beach nearby, a mall, and we each get a free MacBook Pro!"

"Cool!" Kelsey said.

"What about the dorms?" asked Grace.

I looked at the brochure again. "It says, there can only be 2 per dorm. Curfew is at 9:00 but on weekends it's any time we want. Boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms during school hours, but after school they are, same for the girls." Grace nodded so I continued, "Umm, students are allowed to visit any place at any time they want but, not during school hours."

"More cool!" Kelsey said again.

"Girls, take care okay?" Mr. O'Doherty said. Then, he went back in the car, and drove away. But before that, he kissed Grace's forehead.

* * *

We each took our suitcases which were 3 each, 4 for Kelsey and went inside the main hall – after getting lost a few times – and walked over to the lobby. There, a young girl, auburn hair, black glasses, and about 5"6' walked over to us, carrying 4 suitcases.

"Hi, I'm Julie." She introduced.

"I'm Kim." I said.

"Hey, I'm Grace." Grace answered.

"I'm Kelsey. What's up?" Kelsey said.

You're Kelsey? Kelsey right Vargas?" Julie asked. Kelsey nodded. "Cool. We're dorm partners!"

Kelsey shrieked, "OMG! Really? That's so cool!" She was acting sarcastic. Grace and I looked at each other, then nodded.

"Kelsey…" I started. "you should be glad we already met your dorm mate. Grace and I like her. I think you should to. Or else I will kill you twice!" I threatened Kelsey. Grace and Julie snickered.

"Okay…" Kelsey committed. She's the queen of sarcasm, you know? And Grace? The queen of fashion. Me? The queen of nothing!

"C'mon, let's go find out our dorms." Grace insisted. We all walked together to the main office. Julie guided us to where they show the dorms.

I skidded down the girls' list and found out I was paired with Grace! And we're beside Julie and Kelsey's!

"Yay! I can't believe we're paired up! It says down here that they were picked randomly!" Grace exclaimed.

"Awesome!" I said back.

Soon, we were unpacking our stuff after receiving our free MacBook Pro! I think this is going to be worth 4 years of high school.

**And that is chapter 1 of Darkmont Academy! I hope you enjoyed this. I will be a co-owner of this account starting today. Bella helped me write the 'brochure' part so *clap clap* to her! Maybe 10 reviews? Seeya laterz**


	2. Arrivals and Surprises

**Hello, I'm back with another update of _Darkmont Academy_! Did you guys like the first chapter? This chapter will be mostly Jack's POV on how he got there. The rest...you'll find out if you read!**

**13 reviews? You guys are ah-mazing. Bella was right, FanFiction is awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for things I make up ): **

Chapter 2: Arrivals and Surprises

* * *

**Jack's POV**

_Jack's nightmare_

_(Pretend he's 19 here and that he went to Seaford High instead) _

_I was walking down the street, finding my way home. Nobody's outside. Just a bunch of drunk girls and guys drinking near the alley. I turned down to the alley when somebody called me._

_"Hey hot stuff, got a girlfriend?" A girl with blonde straight hair slurred. She looked kind of like Donna Tobin, high school's biggest slut._

_I looked around if she wasn't talking to me but she was, "Me?" I asked. She nodded. "Are you Donna?" She laughed evil-like, and shook her head. The other guys and girls laughed along. _

_"No," she said. "my name is Kim. Kim Crawford, douchebag." 'Kim' finished. Then, she took a step towards me and kept going until we were face-to-face. _

_"Let me have some fun." She warned. Then, that's when she started to-_

"JACK! WAKE UP, YO!" A familiar voice screeched. It sounded like my best friend, Jerry Martinez! _Why is he here? _I thought. _Oh right. Today we're leaving for Darkmont Academy. _

I decided to play along. "WHAT! Who are you! Why are you here!" A skinny red-head with freckles who is my other best friend Milton Krupnick, snickered. While Eddie Jones **(AN: I just made it up)**, an African-American awesome friend smiled.

Jerry formed an O with his mouth. "Yo guys, Jack doesn't remember us!" he said.

Milton, Eddie, and I shook our head.

"Jerry, I'm kidding." I gave up. He nodded like a bobblehead.

Then, I climbed out of bed and got a fit black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and my blue Supras' on (Think about Kickin' It On Our Own). I keep having nightmares that include a girl named Kim Crawford in it. Weird. I wonder if I know her… I finished packing the night before and I'm all ready to go to high school.

"Are you excited to go to _Darkmont_, Jack?" asks Milton. I nodded my head in approval.

"All I'm excited about is the hot girls, yo!" Jerry exclaimed. Milton, Eddie, and I all shook our heads again. _Classic Jerry_.

We chatted about how _Darkmont Academy_ would be when somebody knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." I walked over to the door and opened to a teary-eyed mom. "Why are you crying?" I ask.

"Well, I'm just going to be so lonely here without _my_ baby boy!" cried Mom. I rubbed her back and tried to think of something to say. Meanwhile, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton kept on chatting.

"What about Dad? He's here." I finally thought. Though, Dad is barely home. All he cares about is work, work, and work.

What I said just made mom cry more. My friends told me they would be outside waiting for me. My mom and I sat there, having a quiet mother-son moment.

Then, Mom broke the awkward silence, "Go. Have fun at Darkmont for me, okay?" she had stopped crying but her eyes are puffy and red. She walked downstairs to chat with Mr. Martinez, who is driving us.

I stood up and picked up my three suitcases. _What, a boy needs his electronics! _Then, I spent two minutes saying goodbye to my bedroom.

"See you in four years." I mutter before going downstairs.

I didn't have any trouble because we have an elevator so it took me 15 seconds from the third floor – my bedroom – to the first floor.

When I got there, Mom was just telling Mr. Martinez how proud she was for me to attend this fancy high school. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were already in the minivan.

After an emotional goodbye – for my mom, not me – we finally left.

The first part of the car ride was noisy. We were joking around, especially me and Jerry. Mr. Martinez was part of it too. He acted like he was 14 like us.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Everyone was sleeping except for me and Mr. Martinez because their stomach started to ache from all the laughing. I'm using my phone. I tried everything, Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, Snapchat, Vine, etc. But, everything seemed boring to me.

Jerry woke up first when we were on the highway. We started thinking about what to do when we get to Darkmont which caused Eddie to wake up.

"Guys, I'm hungry." Eddie said. Jerry and I laughed again so now everybody was awake.

"GAH! Can you be quiet? A man needs his beauty rest." Milton exclaimed. This time, we all laughed.

* * *

When we arrived, all of us hopped out immediately. We looked around, being amazed at everything we see. The dorms, buildings, school buildings. And guess what? We found a secret dojo behind our dorm buildings! By the time we got back to the minivan, Mr. Martinez was still inside the car but, all of our suitcases were outside.

Jerry ran to his dad and started speaking in Spanish, "Papá, ¿por qué diablos tenía que dejar las maletas afuera! Alguien podría haber stolden que, yo!**(1)**" I started to chuckle slightly. Hearing Jerry speak in Spanish really fast is actually funny.

Mr. Martinez sighed. "I'm sorry. I did not know you would get mad. I just couldn't walk to where you were because in total you all have ten suitcases! Ten! Also, you moved here and there so, it would be hard for me to find you." He doesn't speak English all the time because their born in Spain.

_This is going to take a while. _

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

While the guys were getting…err…organized, Kim and her friends have finished unpacking. They had three hours until the Welcome Newcomers speech in the cafeteria. So together, the girls decided to meet at the mall. So far, it's a 5-minute walk from the girls' dorms.

Kelsey and Julie arrived first so they sat down at a bench across the front door where Kim and Grace are coming in. Julie got to know Kelsey more. She's born in LA and raised, she LOVES to dance – it's mainly her life – and karate too. Kelsey's a second-degree black belt and she trains at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, along with Kim and Grace. Julie was about to tell Kelsey what she loves to do when Kim and Grace strolled in.

The four girls shrieked as if they hadn't seen each other in years. "Hey's" and "OMG! I love this school's" were thrown around a lot so, people started to glare at them but, the girls didn't care.

"Omigod. This mall has all our favorite stores; Hollister, Brandy Melville, Forever 21, Pacsun, Abercrombie & Fitch, Top Shop, Victoria Secret, American Eagle, American Apparel, and so much more!" Kim beamed. All of the girls clapped – including Julie since she loved those stores too – screamed, hugged, and laughed.

"I never want to leave this high school!" Grace gushed.

First, the girls went to Brandy Melville. There they saw so many cute muscle tanks, high-waisted shorts, and moccasins'.

After they shopped – which felt like 3 years but it was actually two hours and a half– the four girls went back to their dorms. On the way, the guys were done…whatever they were doing and they are currently in the lobby, hanging out.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I cannot believe that there is a mall with all of our favorite stores! I'm starting to like Julie a lot; she's really nice, smart, gorgeous, humorous, and an advice giver. But the good thing is, Kelsey likes her way more!

"So, we'll change and then meet here in ten minutes?" Kelsey confirmed once we were in the lobby. The three of us nodded our head in approval. Grace and I are still psyched that we share dorms'!

"You excited to start school, Kimmy?" Grace asked. I hate the name Kimmy, but only Grace, Kelsey, and Julie (I allowed her today after she kept on begging) can call me that. Besides my parents. Anyways, according to the brochure, school starts tomorrow.

"Ehh…kind of." I replied, not really sure what to say. She nodded and picked out her outfit in her closet. Then, she went inside the bathroom to change.

Our room has two bedrooms, one on the left, and the other on the right. Then we have two closets, mine is beside my bed, Grace's is near the door. There's one bathroom that is across my room; the right. We have two study tables, each on the left. What I love about our dorm is that it's a big space. It may be the size of my parents' bedroom, which is HUGE.

Grace came out a few minutes later in an outfit I suggested for her to buy. She has a white muscle tank that has a watermelon on it, a black bandeaux behind, black high-waisted shorts, and red Vans. I got shocked; Grace's long straight brown hair looks so amazing with the muscle tank. Obviously, she kept her hair down with a green bow in the middle.

"You look gorgeous, Grace!" I say as I examined her outfit.

Grace blushed. "Thanks, Kimmy!"

I went to my closet and chose my outfit; a black bodysuit with polka dots on them (which I just bought), white high-waisted shorts, and my black high-tops Converse. I skipped to the bathroom and changed. Then, I pulled my hair into a bun and left my face with mascara and blush.

When I came out, Grace had the same expression I had when she came out. "Gorgeous, Kimmy, gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Gracie." I smiled.

"Anytime," She replied with a smile. "ready to go?"

"Yup, let me get my bag." I jogged over to my bed and grabbed my new Brandy Melville purse. It's light brown with little black studs on it.

Grace held out her arm for me to swing in my left arm. Then, we crossed the hall and knocked on Kelsey and Julie's door.

Julie swung the door open to reveal her in simple white t-shirt that says 'I love you to the moon and back' but the words are spread apart. Then, she has light washed jeans and her white low-cut Converse. That's pretty cute for a smarty-pants.

"Wow." Was all Grace and I said when she showed us her outfit.

"Thanks guys." Julie thanked.

Kelsey tilted her head to see if we were here, smiled, then walked over to us, "Hey girlfriends!" she said. Kelsey looked literally amazing! She is wearing a yellow and black sundress, with black sandals. She has her brown hair in a bow like Grace.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Yuppers."

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Grace exclaimed.

We strolled to the lobby where all newcomers were supposed to meet first, and then a guy named Mr. Talbot was going to show us where the cafeteria is. Guys were looking, and whistling at us. But us girls, just rolled our eyes; not showing interest.

When we got to the lobby, we looked for a place to sit. Everyone was sitting down except for us - and the servants – so that's why. Julie found us a seat and as we were walking, somebody bumped into me.

"Oops, sorry." A heavy boy voice said.

I turned around to see a face that I recognize.

* * *

**Word count: 1,920**

**Wow! That may have been the longest I've written, well except for my reports. I wanted to make this longer because the first chapter was pretty short so, I decided to do this. I started this on Wednesday and I've been in my bedroom, sitting down, writing, while eating marshmallows (:**

**Anyways, cliffy hanger! Who is the person Kim bumped into?**

**(1)****"****Dad, why the heck did you leave bags outside! Someone could have stolen that yo!"**

**Y'all probably know but, whatever! Lol :D Do you think I can reach twenty reviews? OMG if I did I'll give a shoutout to a few people who write the sweetest review! **

**Xoxo, jackandkimloveforever (Alyssa)**


	3. Meetings

**'Sup readers? I'm ssosoososo sorry for not updating, I've been on a week trip to Florida to visit my grandparents and we ARE coming back there. My grandparent's house is a WIFI-free area. Lol, I'm back with another update of Darkmont Academy! Do you guys like the story so far? I hope so! Just to clarify, Rudy will be the sensei of the secret/hidden dojo. Italics are the character's thoughts/conscience.**

**Disclaimer: I will own Kickin' It once Rudy reaches 6'9"…which is never. **

Chapter 3: Meetings

**Kim's POV**

I notice that face somewhere but I just couldn't figure out where…

"Uhh, I'm sorry." The boy apologized. So far, he's pretty cute; he has two moles, one on each side, brown luscious hair.

The boy must have caught me staring at him because he's waving his hands in front of me and saying, "Hello? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. It's fine." I said.

"Cool. I'm Jack." He introduced.

"I'm Kim." I flashed him my one million dollar smile. It's not like I have a crush on him…pshh. But I can see that I'm blushing!

Jack gasped, "Y-your K-Kim?" He stuttered. I nodded. _Did I do something wrong?_ I thought. "Well, I-I'll see you around, K-Kim." He smiled, then walked away to a Latino-looking boy, African-American kid, and a skinny red-head.

I stood there wondering, _what the heck just happened? _I must've been muttering because people are starting to look at me. Thankfully, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie found me. We moved over to a couch

Then, I got loaded with questions;

"Are you okay?" Grace asked/shrieked.

"What happened?" Julie pondered.

"Who was that boy you were talking to?" Kelsey wondered.

I opened my mouth to answer but I got interrupted by a stern voice, "Hello kids. My name is Mr. Talbot and I will be the Newcomers' advisor and guide." We turned around to see a middle-aged man; he has a mix of brown and grey hair, he has glasses. What he's wearing is so old-fashioned. I swear, if you saw him, you'd think it's the late 1900's. "So, tonight we will be heading to the cafeteria so you can eat first. I'm supposed to give some speech. Now we can go to the cafeteria."

We all walked for a few minutes in silence. Jack and his friends were behind us.

_God, he is so cute._

_Shut up! You barely know him. You live inside my head, okay?_

_I'll shut up…_

_Yes! Thank you!_

_…Once you admit you like Jack. _

_I don't have a crush on Jack!_

_Okay. –Insert evil smile- _

_(Conscience out of service)_

_Huh? They can do that!?_

"So, Kimmy. Are you gonna answer our questions?" Grace reminded me.

I sighed. "Okay. While I was following you guys to our seat, someone bumped into me. His name was Jack. When I told him my name, he looked shocked. I wonder why. Oh! And I remember him from somewhere."

Kelsey's head looked like there was a light bulb on top. "Wait a second. When we were 5, didn't you meet some boy you said was cute? Does Jack have brown luscious hair?" I nodded. "Two moles?" I nodded again. "It's him! The guy you met!"

"Yeah right." Julie perked.

"That can't be true. I only spent one summer with that guy. We were in his family's beach house. And his last name was Brewer. I don't think Jack's last name is Brewer," I said.

_I wonder where I saw him before. _

**Jack's POV**

I think I just met the girl in my nightmares. The girl's name was Kim. Was it Kim Crawford? No, it can't be true.

"Jack…Jack!...JACK!" Milton waved his hands in front of my face. "You zoned out, dude."

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm fine." I said, trying to act normal.

"You thinkin' about that hot chick you met?" Jerry asked. I gave him a signal which meant that Kim and her friends were in front of us. "Wait, what? I'm confused." We laughed.

I whispered in Jerry's ear, "Dude, they are right in front of us! Now shut your mouth." Jerry nodded.

When we reached the cafeteria, it was way bigger in person. Everyone – and I mean everyone – gasped in awe. My friends and I went over to Table 9. Oh uh. Kim is there…

"Oh, hi Jack!" Kim greeted when we sat down. The seats were like this:

Grace, Jerry, Eddie, Kelsey, Julie,

Milton, Jack, Kim

"Hey." I muttered nervously. Everyone else was having a great time here. Jerry looked like he was interested in a girl who is gorgeous but not as gorgeous as Kim. So does Eddie with another pretty girl, and Milton with a girl with auburn hair with glasses.

Well, Kim is beautiful like an angel. But, why do I keep having her in my nightmares AND dreams?

"Something wrong?" Kim asked, looking worried. I shook my head. "And let me introduce ourselves." Everyone turned to look at her. "Okay. Beside your Latino-looking friend is Grace O'Doherty. And then there is Kelsey Vargas beside the African-American dude. You already know me, Kim Crawford." Oh my gosh. "Lastly, Julie Montes beside the skinny one." We all exchanged greets.

"Now it's our turn." I say. "Beside Grace is Jerry Martinez, the dumb and confused one. Beside Kelsey is Eddie Jones, the hungry one. I'm Jack Brewer. And beside Julie is Milton Krupnick, the nerdy one." They exchanged greets again.

But something struck me.

_She is Kim Crawford. _

Where do I remember her from? Oh, well.

**So that was Chapter 3. I'm sorry if it was so short I just don't have the energy today…**

**Shoutout to: **

**jackandkimforever**

**kickinfan321**

**AnMaRo412**

** .796**

**For their wonderful reviews! You guys made my week. **

**I will update on Thursday or Wednesday because I have lifeguard duty for swimming…**

**Anyways, happy Canada day to my best friend who moved to Canada. **

**And guess what?**

**BELLA IS GOING TO START WRITING AGAIN!**

**I know you're thinking, "But she said she can't?" **

**Well, Bella quit most of her activities because she needs to relax this summer. Or, she gives up easily, lol.**

**YAAY!**

**She's going to write a new story called, Hello Again. She's publishing it today! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Who saw the new episodes! EEEK! I'm so excited for today's episode! **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (that was me screaming)**

**Favorite, Follow and…**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!**

**-Alyssa&Bella **


	4. A Note (Vote 1 or 2)

**Hey guys! It's me Alyssa**.

I'll be updating soon but I need your vote:

**1: Should I continue Darkmont Academy? **

**2: Should I not? **

I'm asking because Bella has come back and I'm feeling that y'all don't have time to read

my story. Please vote. 1 or 2.

-Alyssa


End file.
